Stowaway
by Secretive Wren 857
Summary: After an incident, the Ghost crew is being obligated to go to Earth after the Jedi aboard sense a similar signal. They land on the third planet away from the sun, next to a forest, but without any luck...or so they thought. After leaving, they find out a little girl accidentally entered to the ship...what will they do now? (rated T for little insults between some characters)
1. Chapter 1

_**Stowaway**_

 _ **A "**_ **Star Wars Rebels** _ **" Fanfiction story**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One – Traveling Onto Another Place.**_

* * *

The " _Ghost"_ ship was flying around the orbit of a cold planet, called Erludge. All of the members were sleeping peacefully on their cabins, because it was 3:00 am in the morning.

Ezra Bridger sat on his bunk, carefully, trying not to awake Zeb, although thanks to the Lasat's loud snoring that seemed impossible. He just saw something…bizarre on his dream. A girl. A little girl, younger than he was. Ezra didn't recognize her, but she seemed familiar somehow, and Ezra couldn't explain why. He never saw the girl on his entire life.

But again, it was only a dream. He might have seen that girl because of his subconscious. It didn't have to mean anything.

Suddenly, a red light from the wall above began to turn on and off, and it was when Ezra realized that it was the alarm.

" _Attention_ Specters," said Hera's voice through the megaphones of the hallways, _"Report immediately on the cockpit, now."_

Ezra jumped out of his bunk quickly and put his boots on.

"Let's go, Zeb!" Ezra urged.

"I'm going," the Lasat answered grumpily.

They ran to the cockpit to find that they were the last ones, just to see every other member up.

"What's wrong?" asked Zeb.

"The Empire," Hera said, as if the words were poison on her mouth. And Ezra didn't blame her. "There's a star destroyer, and we need to get out of here, now," Hera said, desperate, "Sabine, go to the turret, Kanan, nose gun, Ezra, lower gun."

"Ready!" exclaimed the three humans as they arrived to their assigned locations.

"I just need an opening, but there are Tie-fighters incoming. Zeb, contact Commandant Sato. Warn him and the fleet," ordered the pilot.

"Sure thing," the Lasat grumbled as he called Sato.

"What's happening?" asked Rex. He had to stay on the Ghost ship for that day.

"So finally you decide to come!" said Kanan annoyed as he shot to another Tie-fighter.

"Kanan!" Hera scolded, but the Jedi ignored her and continued shooting the Tie-fighters.

" _Captain Syndulla, preparing to leave_ ," Sato informed.

"Ok. We'll communicate with you to know your next location," said the Twi'lek. "Good luck."

" _You too,"_ Sato said as Hera watched all the ships and shuttles go away.

"Let's go, we need to leave too," Hera murmured to herself, when she realized that she was about to crash.

To avoid the crash, Hera had to make six twirls on the ship, causing Zeb to loose balance as he stood up, and to avoid himself of falling to the ground, he accidentally pressed random buttons from the control center.

"Zeb!" Hera cried out, but it was too late. The ship entered to hyperspace, without knowing where they would land.

* * *

 **Hi Rebels!**

 **So hey! New story!**

 **I'm so sorry for disappearing and not being updating the rest of my stories, but I've been very busy, and I didn't have the time. But, what would be a better way to return than publishing another story, huh?**

 **So, if any of you have a theory from the story, tell me! But please do it on a PM because I would like to make it with a little bit of "** _ **Gravity Falls"**_ **style…so tell no one except from me, ok?**

 **And now…spoiler alert! Continue if you already saw the ending of the season of** _ **"Star Wars Rebels"**_ **…**

…

…

…

 **This story happens almost when the show ends, but Kanan has eyes, Ahsoka is not absent, and the Inquisitors still alive (yeah, I can't move on)**

 _ **Chao Rebels!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two – Little Girl, All Alone**_

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

Away from the chaos and the war, on a very far galaxy, there was a planet called Earth. On the other Galaxy, very few knew of it, and the ones who knew about it thought it was only a myth, and they agreed by thinking that it wasn't real. The stories about that mystic planet were bedtime stories, and no one even cared about it.

Inside the atmosphere and the continents, there was a little city called "Fox Claw Ville". The city wasn't known for many other countries. In fact, it wasn't even included on maps yet.

The center was the best place of all. It was were the traders arrived to sell their products, food, etc. The houses around the center were lucky, because they were in the closest spot to see all the streets, and they could arrive to their jobs faster than anyone. And then, there was a forest.

No one dared to enter to that forest because of the legends. The legends said that there was the spirit of a girl living there, and when the night arrived, the specter walked around of the forest. How did people believed in it? Because someone disappeared and never came back.

* * *

 _ **Some Years Ago…**_

* * *

It happened one day, some years ago. One of the traders heard a yell from the forest, and wanted to know what it was all about. So he entered, and he saw her.

It was a little girl with green eyes. Judging her height, it seemed to be six years old. What really scared the trader was when he saw blood all over her white dress. Suddenly, the girl got away from him, at full speed, that it seemed impossible to run. And she disappeared in front of him.

The man ran as fastest as he could and yelled what he had seen. The town didn't believe him, and then, they saw the girl, right in the center. Her messy hair was all over her, and it was when the people began to yell, and the girl disappeared.

Some people claimed that they had seen the girl with those peculiar eyes in another clothing, in different parts of town.

Things got pretty crazy after that. School was canceled next day, all nights there was a patrol guarding the forest. At the end, the government decided to put a wire fence at the beginning of the forest. People never saw the girl again, and every night they could hear weird and very scary noises.

But then, that was years ago, and yet, they were wrong.

There was no specter. There was no ghost.

The only ones that lived on that forest were innocent animals. And an innocent little girl.

* * *

 _ **Present…**_

Inside the forest, hidden on a very big tree, there was a little wood house. The house was very old; it had only one window with light purple torn curtains, an old door that creaked every time it opened, a little balcony outside, dust on the ground and some spider webs on the corners. Inside it, there was a little mirror on the wall, some bookshelves, and one little bed. And in that bed, there was the little girl who scared the entire town a few years ago.

Now that girl had grown in height, and she was nine now. The girl had a brunette skin, a small nose, and emerald-green-toned eyes. She had brown hair with red and blond reflexes that she put on a ponytail, letting a fringe covering her right eye ( **Note: The fringe is like Sabine's).** She was wearing old and blue jeans, a turquoise T-shirt with a white shirt with long sleeves under it, and a black hat. Suddenly, the noise of something falling inside her house made the little girl wake up.

* * *

 **Luna's POV (the name of the girl)**

* * *

A sudden noise made me open my eyes quickly. I gazed around, my heart beat increasing, and my chest rising and decreasing. I calmed down when I saw it was only a book that fell of the bookshelf. I stood up, picked it up and put it back in its place. I was glad I was awakened. It interrupted a nightmare I had.

It was always the same horrible nightmare: Darkness. And suddenly two lights fighting against each other. One was a hopeful blue light, and the other one was a red one that gave me creeps, and then, that horrible and maniacal and deathful laugh. I tried to forget it. But it was impossible to forget something that was part of you. To know that was probably one of the last things you could hear, feel or see. The only memory that I had from my parents. I would like to remember something else. Something nice, like the voice of my mother singing a lullaby to me so I could sleep, or my father playing with me. But I couldn't remember anything. I didn't even remember their faces, nor voices, nor any moment I spent with them.

Just that light fight.

I knew I wouldn't get to sleep anymore, so I went besides my bed and grabbed my tennis shoes and put them on. After that, I went outside to the little balcony.

I gazed at the sky. The sky was announcing the dawn and welcoming a new day. New day, new beginning. I sat down and remembered the day that I made the forest a better place- unless I thought so. The idea came to me when I was about five or six years old, when one day, when I was searching a place to steal some food on town, I saw a poster, welcoming the hunting season. I was scared. I couldn't let the animals die!

So I decided to scare people away. They didn't have the right to remove a living organism's life. I quickly picked some dark red paint, stole a little and white dress, and put my hair down. I yelled, and as I expected, someone came, and I scared the heck out of him.

I must admit that it was cruel, and maybe I didn't do the right choice, but the forest was my home. And I was going to protect it.

My stomach begged for food inside me, and I remembered that I hadn't even been able to find a berry on the forest in three days. Three days without eating. Well, I was used to it, but today my stomach was beginning to hurt. I didn't steal often on town. I stole when it was necessary, and when I did, I really didn't stole worthy stuff.

I entered to my house quickly and grabbed my backpack, as I opened to see if luckily I had food. Nothing.

My stomach was hurting already for the lack of food. So, in desperation, I decided to make a trip to the town.

I grabbed my backpack again and checked my stuff: My slingshot, a cloth bag with "Pica-Pica" Powder (a vegetable or mineral substance in powder to make people feel itchy or make them sneeze), pepper spray, a medicine kit, a notebook where I wrote songs or my diary, a mystery book, a screwdriver, a letter, my bamboo flute, and a golden cage.

I had never been able to open that box. It wasn't a puzzle like the Rubric cubes, but I couldn't dare to get rid of it. I loved it, with the pieces of blue crystal on it. And, besides that, it was my parents' cage.

I closed the backpack, hung it on my back, and tried to grab something on my neck that was supposed to be there.

"Where the-? My necklace?! Where is it?!" I asked to myself frenetically. I began to look around to find it, removed the cover of my bed, and I found it.

The necklace had a dark blue moon shape, honoring my name, with a Latin word that said:

 _"Fidei"_

I sighed with relief and put it on, and squeezed it. After that, I went outside of my little house, closed the door and I began to camouflage the house with leaves. When I finished, I held myself on the branch, and began to jump to lower branches. When there were unless three or four branches left, I directly jumped to the ground, falling on my feet, and kneeling before I stood up.

I began walking, watching my surroundings. I loved the forest. It was amazing…but sometimes it was lonely.

I shook my head. I wasn't going to think about those things. I just had to move on.

After a few…err, after _**lots**_ of minutes, I arrived to the wire fence. Nobody was near it, so I threw my backpack weakly to the other side of the fence, and I crawled under the useless fence and arrived to the other side. I soon stood up, and walked towards town.

When I arrived, the streets were full of noises and chatter: people chatting and laughing, the sound of cars' horn, walking, cell phones ringing, and traders shouting what their products were. I desperately searched for food, looking around, but I could only see the people walking around me, without noticing my presence. I was pushed by the crowd, and tried to look up, but I couldn't.

"Hey!" I shouted, but it was in vain. Nobody heard me, or they just didn't care.

I fell to the ground, covering my head of other people. I heard a noise on my head. A whistle. I didn't know why suddenly I heard that noise on my head, but it seemed to sound when I needed help, to go somewhere, or do something. It urged me to roll on the ground, and I obeyed. I found myself in a dead end, away from people. Then, the whistle ordered me to go to the roof of the little stores. I obeyed it, and climbed it thanks to the windows facing the dead end.

I arrived to the roof, and I saw the streets to find some trading business with food, ignoring my stomach, now grumbling and roaring with hunger. The whistle ordered me to go to the left, and after one minute, I saw a food trader. I smiled, and went down of the roof.

I arrived next to the food cart, and went behind it, hiding myself. The man was arguing with a lady of the prize of a bread slice, so I took my chance, and quickly grabbed a peach, an apple, and a piece of bread. I put them on my backpack, and at the moment I turned around and walked away, I felt someone grabbing me from my wrist.

I pulled myself and tried to get away, but the sale man was holding me strongly, and hurting me badly. He was tall, very emm…square shouldered, had blond hair and the darkest eyes I ever seen. It was a common combination in "Fox Claw Ville". Most people had blondish hair and dark or brown eyes, which made me feel…unusual. Alienated.

"Don't you know what happens…" he asked, "…to thieves?"

"I think I do, but tell me what is the consequence this time?" I asked, demonstrating that I wasn't scared of him.

"They loose a finger!" he exclaimed.

"Common thing," I scoffed. "Look, although the idea of loosing a finger is amazing…I think I pass."

"No, you won't!" he exclaimed, beginning to turn red as a tomato.

"Why?" I asked, smirking.

"You're stealing my food!" he exclaimed.

" _Stealing_ is such a strong word," I explained. "I prefer: Take things without permit and _maybe_ returning them after a _long_ time."

"Shut up," he said, pulling me to his food cart, where a knife was shining, stabbed on the table.

No one seemed to go to my help- nor that I was expecting someone to help me. They wouldn't care even if I died in front of them (unless I thought so, people was very selfish sometimes in here). So I took my chance and then, I grabbed the pepper spray and sprayed it on the salesman's eyes.

The salesman began to rub his brown eyes fiercely, pushing me to the ground and making me fall into my back. I stood up quickly, adjusting my backpack and beginning to run away. I heard the man yell to someone and to me, but I didn't turn around. I just had to keep running.

I had to push myself into the crowd, this time pushing people instead of me being pushed by them, and in reward I got people annoyed grunt and some bad looks towards me.

Like I cared for them to even feel bad with myself.

I arrived next to a street, and before I passed, I saw the cars passing fast on the road. I had to wait until the next red light, but time was something I didn't have. I looked back, and I saw two boys, looking for something. The boys had blond hair and brownish eyes, and when one of them looked at me, he said something to the other (his brother probably) and began to speed walk to me. I figured by the look in their faces that they were chasing me.

They were getting closer to me, and I wasn't going to be stopped.

So I took a run, just as a canary colored car passed by. It was going to crash, and I was going to get hit.

No. I wouldn't get hit.

The car passed, but I was on the other side of the street, and I saw the canary car curving through the street and yelling a bad word at me. I turned to see the boys on the other side, their mouth open. They were going to continue. Well, so did I.

I ran through the sidewalk, passing the people until I heard the whistle again. It was guiding me to a brick building, an apartment, I supposed. I looked at the metal ladders that guided to the roof, and began to climb them. They weren't very safe, but…the whistle was always right and always helped me, so it was worth a shot.

I saw the boys barely getting on the street I was, so I had enough time to continue. The boys seemed to be thirteen years old; they were strong and taller, against a nine-year old, who was a little bit smaller than the other kids of my own age, and I wasn't very strong. I was fast, and I had the whistle to help me…

I would laugh if I didn't get myself caught by them.

Well, maybe I would.

I didn't see they were a few steps under me.

"Surrender…and…we won't…harm ya'" one of them said, panting, and I knew he was faking it, because the other one was at perfect state.

I ignored him and continued running. They grunted, stopped acting, and chased me again. I was already in the roof, when I thought something I hadn't before; Now what?

Then, the whistle ordered me to do the craziest thing ever (and bear in mind that I've done crazy things before): To run to the edge and jump to the other building, which were about 4 or 5 meters.

But I was stubborn. Stubborn enough to avoid admitting that I wasn't going to make it, stubborn enough to know that I wasn't going to give up, stubborn enough to believe that I could do it.

I had to have faith.

"Fidei".

I pressed my necklace. It was a habit to make myself feel safe, to make myself feel stronger and that everything would go fine. Not good, but fine.

I took a deep breath, and I saw the boys arriving to the roof.

"End of the road," the taller one said.

"We tried this in the nice way, but you leave us no choice," the other said.

"Just get down those dammed stairs, get to the street, and give us the things you stole," tall one said.

"-And we might let you go," fake one said.

"Streets are for people with no imagination," I said, smirking, and so, I turned around and ran as fastest as I could.

They shouted something to me, but I wasn't thinking. Adrenaline was controlling my entire body, my heart pounding, and my eyes focusing in only one thing: the other side.

I arrived to the end of the building, I kept my eyes wide open, and I heard the whistle on my head whistling (obviously). Something amazing happened: I was keeping myself in the air, and when I fell, I saw that I held myself at the edge with my hands. I climbed, and I turned around, to see both boys looking at me, astonished.

I waved my hat at them in a mocking way, and got away.

* * *

The day passed, and the sun was almost setting. Time to go home.

I had enough food for three or four days by the time I arrived to the wire fence. I saw nobody was watching me, I crossed the fence and ran to the forest, and I didn't stop until I arrived to my house. I climbed slowly, my arms feeling sore, and I sat on the balcony, to see the sky as I ate some of the fruit I stole.

I began to think on the events that happened that day. The two boys seemed so attached to each other, always caring for each other, helping them and defending themselves.

I felt lonely. But I didn't want to admit it.

I didn't like to think about it, but I couldn't stop. I had to grow up at a very young age to be able to survive. _Alone._

My parents abandoned me at a very young age, writing a note for me to tell me they would return for me, but my hopes decreased. The years passed, and I was almost ten.

I wished I had them with me. But maybe they had a reason.

The sun got down, and I entered to my house, camouflaging it. Nights were harsh. Not because the animals, or the wind, or sometimes the storms.

It was because I was very afraid of the dark, and I didn't have a light to get me out of my deep darkness.

* * *

 **Hi Rebels!**

 **So…what do you think? Is it bad?Anyways, I hope you liked it, and if you have a suggestion, don't forget to tell me!**

 **Aurora Jarrus – I also cried! It was so sad, and I felt so mad at Ezra…and, thank you! I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Guest – I was going to have her having one, but it would be kind of difficult, so she won't have one…** _ **yet**_ **.**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three – Trouble**_

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

* * *

Hours.

It had been hours since Zeb accidentally pressed the commands and for the ship to enter to the hyperspace.

And still, they were in hyperspace.

Everyone was freaked out, and not even Hera knew what to do. It seemed like if they were _stuck_ on hyperspace.

" _Awesome job, Zeb,"_ Chopper grunted for the 16th time that day.

"Chopper, shut up," Hera said with bad mood.

"Where are we going?" asked Ezra out loud.

"I have no idea, but let's hope it's not a planet with Imperial presence," the Twi'lek answered.

Hours continued to pass, but the crewmembers refused to leave the cockpit. And finally, the hyperspace lights that all were getting tired with were suddenly gone.

The crew couldn't believe what their eyes were seeing. Instead of being on a system with only one planet, that system was different. Way different.

There were eight planets on a same system. An unknown system, filled with light and darkness on a same way.

"What is this place?" asked Ezra, amused and watching over the planets.

"I seriously have no idea," Sabine answered, equally amazed.

And suddenly, both Kanan and Ezra felt something weird…something peculiar when they passed on a blue and green planet.

"Emm…Ezra? Are-are you feeling the same?" asked the Jedi.

"Yes…you won't think…?" assumed Ezra.

"What's wrong?" Hera questioned.

"I…just felt another presence," Kanan explained. "There's another Force sensitive. At that planet." The Jedi pointed at the blue planet, the third away from the sun.

"We should check it out," Rex pointed out.

"The best idea since you came here," Kanan murmured to himself, gaining a look from Hera.

"Everyone get ready. We don't know what's ahead of us," the Twi'lek ordered, still gazing at Kanan.

"Consider it done," Ezra said, excited as he ran to his cabin, Sabine and Zeb following him.

A few more minutes passed and all the members of the crew were ready. They made a quick research to the planet, just to see if there was an adequate amount of atmosphere, and after proving that it was available, Hera directed the ship to the third planet.

They crossed the atmosphere, seeing trash all over.

"Well, that's…nice," Sabine muttered.

However, when they entered, they saw water. An ocean.

"Wow…it's huge!" Ezra exclaimed, happily, and Kanan had to hide a chuckle.

Kanan indicated Hera where to go by following the Force, and finally, after another hour that passed way too fast, they arrived to a forest.

"There's a clearing," Zeb pointed to a piece of land ahead of them.

Hera landed at the Ghost perfectly in the clearing, while Sabine and Ezra ran impatiently to the platform. Kanan followed them, and when the group was finally met, they began walking ahead.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

* * *

Lights. They were passing by.

But not gentle lights. Bright lights. Furious lights.

I got scared. Was someone in the forest? Did someone finally realize there was nothing to worry about? Did they even care?

But a person couldn't emit such bright lights. And then, I heard wind passing by. I ran to the balcony, and grabbed a leave and threw it at the wind.

The wind was running west. And the cause needed to be there.

I ran back inside, put the tennis, the hat, and my necklace. I quickly ran to reach my backpack and all it content, and went out of the house and the three.

I fell awkwardly again, but this time I hurried up and ran west. The pine cones were crunching against my feet as I trotted, avoiding some bushes and poison ivy. Owls hooted pass me, and I could see a deer at the distance. I wondered how come night could be so dangerous and beautiful.

I wondered why anyone would go west. Yes, I had memorized the entire forest by now. What was in North? The town. In south? You could run a few miles and find the lake with the waterfall. That you've decided to go east? Food and mountains. But west? The only thing that was west was a clearing, or as I would call it, a meadow. It wasn't that big, but the enormous threes and oaks and pines circled it.

I stopped to catch my breath, and then I heard footsteps. No animal in "Fox Claw Ville" could walk the same pace as a human. And thanks to the sense of smell, they would avoid any human near by instinct, and it wasn't that I had brought food with me. So I climbed up a tree that was close by, and I stopped breathing.

 _Don't. Bloody. Move._ I thought to myself.

I couldn't really see whom or what was causing the noise, but all I knew is that they passed by. And I could sense there was someone there although I couldn't see him or her. I wished I didn't. I felt like I was being tracked.

I didn't move a muscle. Not even when the walking resumed.

I went down the tree I was on, and didn't saw anyone. Instead I saw a thick cloud that made me unable to see. Fog.

Not a good signal.

I couldn't see where they went, so I decided to follow the whistle, believing that it was guiding me home. I tried to give some explanations to myself. Maybe I was just imagining things. It could have been a nightmare. Something caught my eye: some kind of blue. But not blue like the sky. Like a sapphire bright eye. I knew it was an eye, because that was what fog made on "Fox Claw Ville": It made the eyes seem brighter. I climbed the tree again, seeing that I lost the eye.

And when I lost it, I ran in a different direction.

And my thoughts were interrupted when I arrived to the clearing.

"Holy crow," I exclaimed quietly to myself.

No persons. No animals.

A ship was laying there, lights off, and not making any sound. A spaceship was in the middle of nowhere.

I couldn't believe that it was here, so much that I had to pinch myself several times to try to wake me up.

But I was awake. And this was real.

I walked slowly and quietly to the ships. No persons still, no cameras, nothing. The place was deserted.

When I was a few centimeters away from the ship, I knocked on it one time to prove that it wasn't cardboard, or fake. But it felt way too real to be a fraud.

I walked around it, my fingers brushing the metal around it, and then I stopped when I saw a vent. The whistle sounded in my head impatiently. It was telling me to go in.

Good try. I won't

The whistle urged me to. I ignored it. Suddenly, I felt something on the top of my head, and I looked up to see rain. I had to hurry up and go back to my house. I couldn't get sick.

When I tried to enter to the circle of oaks, just when I was in the border, a flash of lighting fell right a few feet in front of me.

" _Oiva!"_ I yelled from my surprise, and fell back. Thunder sounded on the sky, breaking the silence. The fierce and wild wind blowing hard, so hard that I had to grab my hat even when it was tied to my ponytail. Not such a peaceful night anymore.

The whistle sounded in my head, urging me to go to the vent.

Fine! You win!

I ran and forced the weird screws with my screwdriver, and after a few seconds I finally managed to open the vent, entering to it. Sometimes being so small was a blessing.

I closed the vent back, and I sheltered myself of the cold rain and wind, hugging myself and rubbing my arms to enter in warmth. I was able to do so, and when I calmed down, I began to believe that the rain and the wind were creating a lullaby. A gentle song, that quickly made me fall asleep.

* * *

 **End Of Luna's POV**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Zeb asked annoyed, removing the branches from his face.

"No, not yet," Kanan answered annoyed.

"Is it far?" Sabine asked.

"I am not sure…I guess," Ezra explained. "I am not really good at following Force Signatures."

"I'll make sure you practice on that," Kanan murmured.

"Is it more than one Force Sensiti-IVE!" Ezra asked, interrupting himself when a tree fell right in front of him thanks to lighting.

"Ezra!" Hera yelled, concerned.

"Yes!" Ezra yelled, Zeb and Sabine making fun of him.

"Let's go back to the Ghost. Looks like is about to rain," Rex explained, looking at the sky in vain. The leaves and branches made it impossible to see, and the only thing that was able to catch their eye was the glowing moon.

They walked back carefully and trying to avoid the fog. The truth was that they had sensed something back, but suddenly it was like if the Force signature disabled. And the fog made it worse, since it gave Ezra the illusion of seeing some green and bright eyes. Those bright eyes he had seen before in his dream.

"Ezra, let's go," Kanan urged.

"Sorry, I was thinking," Ezra apologized and recovered his walking.

"On what?" the Jedi tried to make a conversation and calm everybody.

"I…I just saw something familiar," Ezra explained. "Green and bright eyes, I think. But it might have only been the fog."

"Humph… probably," Kanan said, and when they finally arrived to the clearing, they saw how the rain was dropping.

Everyone ran without needing an order, Zeb almost falling into a pond, and they opened the platform.

"We were lucky Chopper didn't come with us," Rex exclaimed.

"Maybe not so lucky," Kanan murmured as Hera gave him a not-so friendly blow in the ribs.

"What happened to the Force user, or something?" Zeb asked, removing the water from his hair.

"I am not sure. I don't feel it anymore," the padawan answered.

"So…waste of time?" the clone sighed.

"Probably," Hera said, going into the cockpit.

As Kanan and Ezra walked through the hallway, the padawan spoke up.

"Kanan?" Ezra asked, unsure.

"Yes, Ezra?" Kanan called.

"I don't think I imagined those eyes," the padawan said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just…last night I had a dream of a little girl with the exact same green and bright eyes, and today when I saw them in the fog…" Ezra explained.

"Hey, it's alright. You probably had a sequel of the dream, and maybe it was over you. You should get some rest, it's getting late," Kanan advised.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I want to see if I can win some bets with Zeb," Ezra ran back to the living room, Kanan rolling his eyes in frustration.

* * *

Voices.

Voices were sounding away from her.

Luna opened both of her eyes lazily, and then felt like the ground was moving quickly, almost so fast that she rolled on the vents. She grabbed the wall and saw how the vent closed, letting some light out.

Now what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

 **Hi Rebels!**

 **So, I know, it seems like I had died or something, and I seriously don't know why I stopped translating this story…but Hey! I am back!**

 **JediRebelAsh – Thanks! I am glad you liked the chapters. I know how you feel. I can't wait for the next season! It's very close!**

 **Chao Rebels!**


End file.
